


While you were sleeping (a Klance remix)

by Koolelkrikat34



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, but i change some stuff, it's while you were sleeping, very light thulaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolelkrikat34/pseuds/Koolelkrikat34
Summary: A lonely Lance who works a lousy job falls in love with an girl at first sight. But what happens when she is knocked into a coma and he is suddenly her fiance. How will her friend-family react? How would her best friend? Will any of them discover the truth that he didn't even know her name?





	1. Prologue

So, there weren’t many things I remember from my childhood. Ah, where to start. Okay, so I’ll start with Cuba. I was born there to loving parents and many siblings. However, I don’t really recall what their faces looked liked or what their were names since Dad moved us to Chicago when I was two. But he did tell stories about them all the time. He’d scribe to me in great detail how Marco and Luis would, without fail, wrestle in the tiny backyard every Saturday. Or how smart and talented Veronica was. Or how grown up everyone was before we left. Dad always made them seem light years older than me. 

But my favorite stories were always the ones about my mom. He would ramble on and on about her as we traveled to exciting cities like, uh, Milwaukee. It’s funny how exotic Wisconsin isn’t. He would take me to the prettiest churches and I would beg him over and over again to tell me about the day they got married. He would tell me beautiful Mom looked or how crazy old Pop-pop fell asleep in the beans. And I would ask him when he knew he truly loved my mom. He would look me in the eye and say “Lance, your mom gave me a special gift. She gave me the world.” Actually it was a little light-up globe with a spaceship she got from NASA. But for the romantic he was, it might as well been the world. I remember what he said to me before he died. He told me “Life doesn’t always turn out how you plan.” I properly should’ve realized then he was talking about my life. 

Well, when I first saw her, it wasn’t really how I planned to meet a girl. We never really spoke, and I don’t actually know her name. But, I was working my standard ‘L” train coin booth job when she first dropped me a token for a one-way, dollar fifty ride. I, from then on, looked forward to 8 o’clock every morning from Monday to Friday. And she was perfect. My princess. And I know someday I’ll introduce myself and we’ll actually talk, I just know it. And that will be perfect too. Just like my princess.


	2. Merry Christmas Lance

“Argh, forty five dollars for a Christmas tree and they don’t deliver?!” Lance heaved as hard as could but he felt no progress on the height of the darn thing. Living on the fourth floor has its disadvantages some times. “Ugh, Ten bucks for chow mein and they bring it to your door.” He tired again with no avail. “Oh, I really should’ve gotten the blue spruce. They’re lighter.” 

Just then, Lance tried once more to pull on the rope that was holding the blasted tree before he lost grip, and the rope slipped right through his hands. No more than half a second later he heard a loud crash and an equally as loud “LANCE!” 

He raced down to his landlord, Rolo’s, room as it was his voice that screamed his name. He knocked and as Rolo opened the door, he already had the insurance claim in hand. Lance smiled sheepishly and walked in. 

As they were sitting at Rolo’s kitchen table, He looks over to Lance. “Christmas tree through window. You know they’re still pissed about the fire from the bonfire Nyma had in the courtyard.” 

“Oh, I missed that. How was it?”

“The smores were great.”

“Well, if you want, I could pay for this.” Lance gestured toward the catastrophe right behind them. 

“Nah, I gotta a buddy who works in the glass business who owes me for a few Fridays ago.” Rolo chuckled to himself and which left him wondering what happened that day. He simply shrugged it off, not truly caring about his landlord’s personal life. 

Suddenly, the unlocking of the apartment's door echoed through the place and in walked Rolo’s sister.”Hey Bro, do ya have anything I can pay Shirley back for my-” She looks over to see Lance. “- Oh, we have company.” 

“Ah, Nyma.” He looks up from his paperwork, glances over to Lance, then back to her. “You know Lance.”

“Lance~” She draws out the last of his name before punctuating it with the click of her tongue. His eyebrows shot up at the odd and obscene gesture. He guesses Nyma was a pretty girl, maybe even more so about four surgeries and fifty hairdos ago. 

“Yeah. Let me see what I got.” Rolo breaks the short silence to answer her original question. He runs off into his kitchen, leaving Nyma alone with Lance. She winks at him and he quickly averts his eyes, busying himself with the paperwork still in front of him. Rolo returns, handing what looks like a strange envelope to her and sits back down next to him. 

She salutes her brother with the mystery object and then gives Lance one last wink before strutting of to her room. 

“You seem nice enough Lance, and Nyma’s still single.”

Lance thinks about the young woman who was just in his presence with her completely fried blond hair, her too perky breasts, and her foundation that was two tones too dark for her skin. He gave Rolo an half-smile before muttering, “I’m good.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day found him at his usual hot dog stand. The vender eyed him with a bored look and asked quite boredly, “What’re you having?”

Lance tilted his head at the man who should probably know his face by now. “The usual”

“And that is?” He asked rudely.

“Just mustard- Coke.” Lance answered back, probably just as rude. The vender rolled his eyes and proceeded to make his order. He then heard a faint “LanceLanceLa-”. He turned around to see his boss, Iverson, running toward him. Iverson was the man’s last name, but no one knows his first name and he won’t disclose it to anyone. So everyone back at work just calls him by his, what he likes call, ‘military name.’ “Oh Lance, I’m so glad I found you.”

Lance gets his hot dog and coke and pays the man. He turns back to his boss, “I was hoping you’d find me in Florence.”

“Haha, Funny.” Iverson turns to the vender. “The usual please” The man just nods in understanding and proceeds to do his job. Lance eyed the both of them in confusion. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I recommended you for employee of the month.”

“I didn’t know we had a ‘employee of the month’.” 

“Oh, yeah.” He pulls out and unfolds a piece of paper and proceeds to read. “I hereby nominate Lance McClain for employee of the month. Lance is never tardy, always works on the holidays. And even though he worked the previous holiday, he’d be willing to work Christmas too~?” He looked up from his paper sheepishly. Oh, so this why Iverson truly needed him. 

Lance sighed. “I’m not working Christmas, Iverson.”

“Oh, come on Lance-” Iverson began to argue, but he stopped when he got another idea that lit up his face. “You’ll get a nice plaque with the mayor’s stamp on it.”

“I didn’t vote.” Lance started walking away. Iverson obviously starting fallowing after him.

“You get to ride on a float St. Paddys day.”

“I hate that holiday.”

“Did l mention extra holiday pay?”

“I hate you~”

“Lance,” He finally looked over at his boss. The man looked as exasperated as he felt. “Look, Acxa is sick and Thace can’t do it because he and his husband are out of town. And I promised my wife I’d be there for her this year.”

“This stinks Iverson.” Already ready to sacrifice his holiday.

“I know Lance. But you’re the only one-”

“Without family.” Wow, saying that out loud somehow made Lance feel even more alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally really loved writing the Nyma thing. I didn't having Lance head over heals for her like in the show, but I did want to imply that he thought she was pretty. Even it was in an artificial way. There are going to be a lot of characters that have their relationship role shuffled around. But hey. If they were expendable in the show, then anything is fair game. Hope you enjoy. Stay golden <3 Kri


	3. And so it begins

Lance was sitting in his stuffy booth, all alone, on Christmas day. There were worst ways to spend your favorite holiday, right? Nope. This was the worst. Well, at least Thace was having fun with his new hubby. Thace had been Lance’s, pretty much permanent, booth buddy for honestly as long as Lance has worked there. Lance had witnessed the whole saga of Thace meeting Ulaz, dating him, the constant on-goings of how great of a lay he was, and their engagement. He even went to their wedding. It was very lovely. 

“Hi-” He heard a sweet voice that pulled him straight out of his head. He looked up at the stranger just in time for her to say, “Merry Christmas.” 

It was her. His princess. She was here wishing him a ‘merry Christmas’. And what could he do? Just stare as she was walking away. He had to say something, quick. “Nice Coat. Merry Christmas to you to. You’re beautiful. Will you marry me? I love you” He drops his head on the tiny counter in front of him. Of course she was on the other side of the platform by now and she didn’t hear a word of that. Ugh, why couldn’t he just talk to her? Why is it the prettier they are, the harder they are to talk to?

In the middle of his wallowing in his despair, he hears a commotion outside of his booth. He looks up to see his princess fighting with a couple of hooded men. She was holding tightly on her bag as they both were trying to take it from her. She was able to get one good punch in before she lost her balance, and fell onto the track. Lance, the hero he was, finally jumped into action. Which really only entailed him yelling “Hey! Stop!”, and watching them drop her bag and run off.

He made it to the crime scene where he looked down to see his princess laying on the tracks. She wasn’t moving and here eyes were shut like she was sleeping.

“Uh, Miss?” He yelled as loud as he could, hoping to wake her up. But she didn’t even stir. He then heard a very loud train whistle, and he looked up to see the light moving closer and closer every second. This then prompted Lance to jump onto the track to hopefully wake the sleeping beauty.

He shook her lightly and frantically. “Um, Miss. Please wake up. Wait, are you breathing?” He brought his ear to her mouth and felt warm air tickle it. “Okay so you are. Wow. you smell good. Um-” He straighten and called “Help! Someone Please Help!” in vain. 

“Um-” The Train whistled again, this time much closer. He shook her again. “Miss! Please get up! Um-” He looked up again to see the train was even closer than before. “There's a train- Um- It’s an express. And its fast. Uhh-” It was even, very much closer now. Like really close. And it keep getting closer. And it was really fast.

He made a split-second decision. He grabbed both of her shoulders, threw himself on top of her, and rolled them both into this little opening on the side of tracks as train raced past them. He looked down at her unconscious face. Is weird she still looked beautiful?

“Hi,” was the only thing he had the mind to say.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the hospital, maybe an hour or so, Lance was chasing doctors pushing his princess on a gurney. Oh god, he still doesn’t know her name. The doctors kept asking for it and he couldn’t tell them anything. He just stuttering and blubbering like the mess he was, and he just kept spouting nonsense. 

Eventually, they made it to the doors of the operating rooms. That’s when a random doctor came up to him and asked, “Are you family?”

“Well no, but-”

“Then you can’t go in.” He tries to push him back.

“But-”

“Family only.” The doctor said firmly. And it was like that as he joined the others swarming her. And all Lance could do is watch as they pulled her away in the den of operating rooms. 

He sighs. “I was going to marry her.” He probably shouldn’t have said that so loud now that he thinks about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I honestly don't know how many chapters I'm going to break this up into. Just know I'm really excited to get the family scenes and the Keith scenes. I've got some big planes. Also I'm going write my own Chicago experiences in there because I've seen some cool stuff. Anyway hope you're having fun, I am. Don't forget to stay golden <3 Kri


	4. Meeting the Family.

A nurse leads him to her hospital room. He can see her through windows and she was just as beautiful hooked up to fifty IV’s as she was any other day. Her long, curly, white hair was flowing in every direction across her pillow. Her flawless dark skin was shining due to the sun peeking through the curtains. Her perfect face was so serene as she resting in her coma like slumber. Oh right, she was in a coma.

“Let her hear your voice.”

He gave the nurse a confused look and proceeded into the room. He walked over to her side and looked back at the nurse. She gave him a encouraging hand wave. He sat down. “Um, Hi.” He hesitated. It was even hard to talk her when she in a coma. He’s pathetic. “Uh, it’s gonna be okay. You’ll push through.” God he was bad at this.

Meanwhile outside the hospital room, a police officer approaches the nurse. “Is that the man who saved her life?” She asks her as she points to Lance.

“Yep, and it gets even better.”

“Oh?” She leans closer in interest. 

“He’s her fiance.” The nurse whispers.

“Oh my.” The officer straightens and heads into the room over to Lance. As he catches sight of her, he stands up. “Hello sir, I’d like ask you a few questions.”

“Of course-” A different, older doctor than the one who shooed him off earlier entered the room.

“Excuse me,” He pardoned the officer. She took the clue, bowed her head, and left the room. “I’d like to speak with you.”

Boy, everyone wanted speak him today. Is what you get for saving a beautiful stranger. 

Suddenly, he heard a loud, “Where the hell is she?” and what sounds like a stampede. Then a tall, buff Asian man walks in with another tall, maybe even taller, olive-skinned man that was hanging off his arm entered the door of the tiny hospital room. And it seems like a parade of people were behind them. 

“Oh she’s so pale~” The olive-skinned one cried. They all ran over to her. There looked like there was five of them. There were the two men that would not let go of each, a young-looking pale girl with crudely chopped brown hair, a thick but soft-looking, maybe Hawaiian like man, and a red haired joker with the best mustache he had ever seen.

“What is this?” The old doctor says.

“We’re her family.” The buff one defends as the horde crowds around her bed. Lance just backs off and watches the scene unfold in front of him. “How is she?” The buff one asks the doctor. 

“You can’t come barging in here like this.” The doctor says.

“How are his vitals?” The buff one seems like the father of the bunch. 

“She’ll be alright, right?” The olive one asked.

“She’s in a coma.” The doctor says looking down at her.

“On Christmas day~” The olive one cried again. What a drama queen.

“Adam calm down.” The short one said ever so dryly.

The doctor continued, “Her vital signs are good, her brain waves are good- I think she’s gonna get through this.”

“Are you a specialist?” Asked the hunky one.

“How could this have happened~?” The one named Adam asked. It was at this moment Lance decided to make himself known.

“Uh, she was pushed from the platform at the train station.” 

“Who’s he?” Asked the buff one. Oh shit. He should just leave now. He doesn’t know any of them. Why is he here again?

“He’s her fiance.” The nurse said very matter-of-factually. Um what?

“Her fiance?” Adam.

“Allura’s fiance?” The smallest one.

“Allura’s engaged?” Asked the mustached one. 

“Yeah. I thou-” The nurse looked over at Lance. Both of them shared a look of confusion. 

“No. I’m not-” He began to say, but none of the family even acknowledge him.

“She would’ve told us right?” The Adam.

“Maybe she was busy.” The mustache.

“Too busy to tell us she’s getting married?” The buff.

“Okay Shiro. Don’t yell at her.” Adam patted the buff one’s, Shiro’s, arm trying to calm him down.

“I’m not yelling at her!” He yelled. Lance couldn’t watch the rest of this. He tried to sink as far into the corner as he could get. Then that doctor from earlier came rushing in.

“What is he doing in here?!” He confronted the old one.

“Hey Buddy, Calm down. He saved her life.” The officer defended him.

“You saved her life? Adam asked him.

“Well, yeah, I guess.” He answered. Adam lit up like a Christmas tree and squeezed Shiro’s arm.

“I thought she pushed off the platform?” Shiro seemed confused and upset he wasn’t getting the whole story.

“He jumped on the tracks.” The officer mused like she was telling the romance of the century.

“You jumped on the tracks?!” The hunky one asked, flabbergasted.

“Yeah.” Lance felt so small under everyone’s gaze. Never in his life had he been confronted with this many intense people.

“Doctor. It’s supposed to be family only.” The young doctor gritted out to the older one. 

“He is family.” Shiro said to the doctors, but was looking directly at him, smiling.

“He’s the fiance, you idiot.” The older gritted to the younger.

“Uh, Wait. I-” He tried to say, but Adam was already rushing toward him.

“You know, I always wanted her to meet a nice boy.” He help his face in his hands and smooshed a tiny bit. “I’m so glad she chose you~” He then threw his arms him and started sobbing into his shoulder. Lance smiled awkwardly and glanced up to see the all the family smiling at the exchange. Oh boy. This isn’t good.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance dragged the nurse out in to the passageway far enough so no one could hear them. “Why did you say that?”

“Say what?”

“I’m not engaged to her. I’ve never even spoken to the woman before.”

“What?!” She looked around cautiously, and leaned in closer. “ Then why did you tell me you were.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You said you were going marry her.”

Lance threw his head back. “Oh my god.” He throws his hands on her shoulders. “I was talking to myself.”

“Well, next time tell yourself your single, and end the conversation.” 

“I-”

“Nurse.” Suddenly the hunky one called for her. She perked up.

“Yes, sir?”

“Coran is requesting nitroglycerin for his… many heart problems.”

“Right away, sir.” She ran off. Great. Now she’s gone. And he’s alone with-

“I’m Hunk by the way.” Ironic. 

“I’m Lance.” He shook his outstretched hand.

“Haha. Yeah, I guess we didn’t really learn your name in there, huh?” He had this warm demeanor about him that was hard to dislike. It was like talking to a living teddy bear. He felt like him and Hunk could be really good friends. Under different circumstances. “I just wanted to thank you.”

“Huh?”

“It’s just-” He rubbed his neck. “You kinda saved our little family. I don’t what it would be like if Allura- Uh- got hurt. You’re a good guy, Lance. Here,” Hunk grabbed him and locked him in the tightest bear hug he’s ever been in. He let go after a while. “Welcome to the Family, Lance.”

He chuckled. Great. He was really screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking 15 to 20 chapters and I think I like the shortness of the chapters. It helps me measure progress than longer chapters. Anyway I'm really liking Adam as the mom. Actually, I think everyone is perfectly cased. And don't worry about the family dynamic, I'll get to that. Trust me. Don't forget to keep staying golden <3 Kri.


	5. Perfect for her

So here he was. Sitting alone with his, supposed, fiance's family in a hospital seating area. He was watching quietly as doctors and nurses were scurrying around. Then he glanced around to everyone sitting around him. The smallest one, who he still hasn’t learned the name of, was snuggled up to Adam who was simply smiling at him. Behind those two Shiro was pacing around like worried guard dog. Then across from Lance, Hunk and Coran were sitting side by side. Lance really didn’t know what to say to any of them, but he did know that if someone didn’t break this silence, he was going scream. Luckily, Coran read his mind.

“So, tell us how you met Allura?” Okay, so not completely. What he supposed to say? ‘Hi, I met your-’ whatever her relationship to this family was ‘- as coin operator at a train stop.’ Not very sexy.

“Coran, he doesn’t wanna talk about that now.” Now he wanted hug Adam.

“Why not? We could all use a nice story.”

“How do you know it was nice?” Hunk piped up. 

“Of course it was nice. Why shouldn’t it be nice?”

“What about that other guy? What’s his name? The one she met at that bar?” And of course she has boyfriend. Go figure. Lance should just leave before he gets in too deep.

“What’s that got to do with the price of eggs?” He hears Coran quietly ask Hunk. Hunk shrugs.

“Lotor Daibazaal.” Shiro stopped pacing to give his two cents. Adam gave a annoyed “Shiro” before he continued his rant.”All l know is he was pretty high and mighty for someone named after a theoretical planet.”

“Well, she has a nice boy now.” Adam stated, smiling at him again. Adam must really like Lance.

“So, did you steal her from Lotor?” The small one asked. He still wanted to know her name. This is going to kill him.

“l bet it was love at first sight. Right?” Coran asked him, proud that he seemed to know everything about his and Allura’s love life. “l have a sense about these things.”

“Coran, let him tell it.” Hunk chided him.

“He is telling it.” Lance couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. This girl’s family was insane and Lance was actually enjoying it. Maybe this is what all big families were like.

“l bet that she picked you up in that fancy car of hers.” Coran seemed so invested in his life and he hadn’t even said a word. He’s guesses there was no use in denying it. If this the romance they had, it was better than what Lance could come up with.

“What was it about her that, you know, that first struck you?” Adam asked directly at him while everyone decided that they would argue about his life.

“lt was her, uh, smile.” He realized then everyone got quiet. All of their attention was focused. He wasn’t sure he could fib anything with this many eyes on him at once. He chuckled and cleared his throat. “Well, um-” The truth it is. “We saw each other, and she, uh, she smiled.And l knew that... my life would never be the same.” Yeah, that felt the right thing to say.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was walking in to his apartment building when he spotted Nyma rounding the corner. He’d never averted his eyes so quickly in his life.

“Tomorrow night.” She said to him. 

“What?” He looked at her, utterly confused.

“l got lce Capades. l know a guy.” She flashed two tickets, very proud she had them.

Lance smiled. “Cool.’’ She passed him and he was free to go up to his home. 

As he made it through his front door, he inspected his lonely, dark apartment. He sighed. “Not tonight.” He whispered, and he dropped his bag and left. His night wanderings brought him back to the hospital, and to the room of his comatose princess. “Hi.” He snuck in and sat by her bedside. “Um, bet you’re wondering what l'm doing here in the middle of the night, huh? Well, l thought I should introduce myself. My name is Lance. Lance McClain. l think you should know your family thinks we’re engaged.” He paused for a moment, wondering what it would be like if she actually responded. “Never been engaged before. This is all very sudden for me.

“Um, what, what I really came here to tell you was that, um, that l didn't mean for this to happen, and I’m not sure what to do.” He licked his suddenly dry lips. “l mean, if, if, you were awake, l wouldn’t be in this mess. Oop, not that I'm blaming you. Sorry.” He chuckled, and then went silent for moment. “It's just that, when l was a boy, I’d always imagined what l would be like or where l would be or what l would have when l got older. And, you know, it was the normal stuff. You know, I’d have a house and family and things like that. 

“Not that I’m complaining about my life right now. Cause l have a- Well, l have a cat. Her name is blue. And an apartment. Um- Sole possession of the remote control. That’s very important. It’s just. l never met anybody that l could laugh with, you know?” He gazed at her sleeping face and a sad smile reached his lips. “Do you believe in love at first sight? Nah, l bet you don’t. You’re probably too sensible for that. But have you ever like seen somebody, and you knew that if only that person really knew you...they would, well, of course, dump the perfect model that they were with... and realize that you were the one that they wanted...to just grow old with. Have you ever fallen in love with somebody you haven’t even talked to?

“Have you ever been so alone you spend the night confusing a woman in a coma?” he blinked a single tear from his eye, and wiped it away. “No, I’m sure you haven’t.” He said to her blank, dreamlike face.

Meanwhile, off outside the room, Hunk is coming to visit his best friend when he see her supposed fiance is already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have another chapter to wait before Keith even enters. Should I mention that this is a slow burn. Oh boy. Anyway, tell what you guys think. I love talking to you guys. Also, all lot of the dialogue is almost verbatim right now, but Keith come in everything will change. Love guys and stay golden <3 Kri


	6. A late holiday and a Lance

He wakes to a voice over the 1MC as it calls for doctors he had never met before. He must’ve fallen asleep sometime last night. Which wouldn’t be a problem, but seeing the comatose woman next to him just reminds him that yesterday wasn’t just a nightmare. It was real. 

He stands up and grabs his bag. “Bye,” He tells her like she could hear him. But when he turns around, he is met with the whole of the family.

“Lance! Hi! We didn’t know you were here.” Adam breaks through the group to hug him.

“Hi,” is all Lance can mange to say.

“Were you here all night?” Shiro asks, very worried. He must be like the dad of the group. Lance probably should have already figured this out, but yesterday was a long day.

“You see, Lance. You’re like me. l could always sleep anywhere.” Coran slings his arm Lance's shoulders gleefully.

“And believe me, he has.” Hunk mutters to him as he scoots his way to Allura. By that time it seems that everyone has crowded around her.

“So, how is she?” Shiro ask Lance as if he's some kind of professional.

“Oh, well, she's got more color.” Lance bullshits. He's not wrong, judging how pale she was yesterday but still.

They all crowd around her, glad that she seems to be getting better in their eyes. Lance really doesn't know what to say or what to do and being here is just kind of really awkward. 

“Well, l have to go, but it was great to see you guys again.”

It was at that moment he saw Adam pull Shiro aside, and chide him about something. Shiro made many signs of agreement before Adam pushed him towards Lance.

“We didn’t get to, uh, celebrate Christmas yesterday, so, uh, it would be nice if you could join us.”

“Oh, l would love to, but l can’t.”

“Keith’s gonna be there” The small one said. 

“That’s right. You haven’t met Keith yet. Oh, he’ll be so happy to meet you.” Adam piped up from behind Shiro, giddy as ever.

“So you’ll come tonight?” Shiro asked.

“I- I really shouldn’t. l have to work.” 

“Well, look here,” Shiro handed him a little notebook that was already flipped to a blank page, “Put your phone number and address down there. Adam will call you and talk you into it.” Adam nodded happily. Lance barely had time to answer with a weak ‘Okay’ before Shiro pulled out another small thing, and shoved it in his hands. “And here’s another card for when you change your mind. We’re in the estate furniture business. We buy furniture from dead people.”

“Okay. All right, cool.” He put away the card in his pocket. “So, um, I gotta go now. So, bye.” He awkwardly waved at them and turned to leave.

“Bye, Lance. See you later.” He heard Adam call as he continued down the hallway.

There was absolutely no way he was going tonight. He wasn’t actually engaged to Allura and her family didn’t even know him. He was practically a stranger. No. He was a stranger. How could he show his face in a house he didn’t even know? Well, that Hunk guy seemed pretty nice, but they all seemed pretty nice. And what about Coran. Hunk said he had heart problems. What if he doesn’t show up and Coran can’t handle him not being there and he dies. Then he would the cause of death of an old British man. He couldn’t live with that guilt.

“Sir? Excuse me, Sir.”

“What?” A nurse startled him out of his head, and handed him a box full of junk. “What is this?”

“I’m sorry, Sir. These are your wife’s things.”

“She’s not my Wife!” He hissed and pushed the box away.

“I’m sorry. Your fiance.” The nurse shoved the box back into his arms and scurried away. Lance sighed. And just as he was turning to get on the elevator, he was stopped again

“Uh, you’re Allura’s fiance?” A young, blond woman asked him.

“Okay.” He turned to her, trying not to make the annoyance from the question clear on his face.

“Romelle,” She greeted him with a smile. “Colleague of Allura’s at Law School.”

“Oh, okay. Well, l gotta go.” He tried to be as polite as possible but he just wanted to go home.

“Oh, she’s great.” And she keeping him here. “She’s had a tough year. What, with the accident last month and all.”

“Accident?”

“Well, of course it was an accident. l mean, it wasn’t my- Did she tell you it was my fault?” She scoffs, suddenly quite defense. He’s probably not leaving anytime soon. She continues her story he didn’t ask for. “We were playing football, right? I was carrying a pencil. I’m a lawyer! l do that!” And as her story continued, he heard the elevator close behind him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what’s the big deal?” Iverson asked as they were walking to work.

“What’s the big deal!? Iverson, they think I’m their future son-in-law.And the this old British guy, Coran, and he has this heart thing. And if l tell them the truth, he’s gonna have a heart attack, and die, and it’s gonna be on my head.”

“Well, then, go along with it.” He starts nonchalantly. “And when Allura comes out of the coma, the family will be so happy they wonīt care that you lied to them. They might even thank you for it.

“Okay. What if she doesn’t wake up?” This conversation really wasn’t helping, and to be honest, it only just fueling his anxiety.

“Well, then who’s to know?”

“Ahhhh.” He threw his head in his hands. “I will.” 

“Ah. Look, Lance, When my mother found out I was getting married to my wife, her intestines exploded. You tell them now and you might as well shoot Grandma.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on, Blue.” Lance cooed at the little Russian Blue mix. She responded quite quickly, and ran up to him at the kitchen table. The little kitty runs up to the bowl of food he set out her. He scratches her fuzzy head and sighed. What was he doing. In the past two days, he went from having absolutely no family to engaged to a woman with two dads, a little sister, a old British man with weak heart, apparently a brother named Keith, and whatever Hunk was. A part him wants to overwhelmed by all of this. But the majority of his heart was delighted and wished to embrace this opportunity. He then remembers the card that Shiro gave him, and flips it in his fingers a little. He made up his mind. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stares up the lovely decorated house. His gut suddenly starts turning and his shivers with chill and something akin to fear. He doesn’t want to go in anymore.

“Lance!” He hears a familiar friendly voice call out to him.

“Hi, Hunk.” He smiles and hopes it reaches his eyes.

Hunk gives him a nice, warm hug. “How you feel?”

“I’m okay.”

“Come on, sit with me.” He leads him to the front porch.

“Uh, it’s cold.” 

Hunk lets out a hearty laugh and plops down on the porch. Lance follows suit and hugs himself tight. He may have lived in this city all of his life, but this weather still got to him.

“Do you know my relationship to the family, Lance?” He turns to him.

“No.”

“I’m basically their brother. I used to live with them before I moved in with my wife, Shay.”

“Oh. That’s nice.”

“Yeah, it is.” He paused and looked down at his knees. “You know, none of use are actually related, except maybe Keith and Shiro. However, that story is more complicated than anything.”

“I actually haven’t met Keith yet.”

Hunk chuckled, “Don’t worry. You will.” He paused again, this time a little longer than the last. “The point is, Lance, our little family is very important to us. Even in we aren't blood.”

“Yeah, It’s really important to have family around this time of year.” Lance mused.

“Are you, uh- l mean, are your parents with you?”

“No~. I moved away from my mom and my siblings when I was very young. And a few years ago, my dad got really. We couldn’t really afford both my school and his medical bills, so I quit. I’ve been working at the CTA ever since.” Honestly, he’s surprised he’s not crying right now. This subject is usually very sensitive for him, but Hunk seemed so easy to talk to. That must be why.

“Lance, they took me in as part of their family. And I’d never let anyone hurt them.”

“Neither would l.” And as he said that out loud, he believed it. He would never let anyone, not even himself, hurt these people. They were so wonderful and so warm. And if that means that he has keep the truth from them to not cause any more harm than a comatose daughter than he would do just that. 

“l believe you wouldn’t.” Hunk smiled at him and they seemed to have an unspoken agreement for a moment there. But then the front door open to a cheery Adam exclaiming ‘Lance’. The two both got up and greet the family. He finally learned that the short girl’s named was Pidge as she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and squeezed. Everything felt right and he hoped he wouldn’t mess tonight up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took much longer than I thought. At least I got it down before I left for Virginia. I'm so excited. BTW It's super cold over here. A frozen wasteland. Sigh. Anyway, please tell me what you think. I can't promise when the next one when be done but I want to finish this story before I deploy, but I don't Know when that's going to be. Keep staying golden lovelies <3 Kri


	7. A Lance's Best Holiday

So here he was, sitting with everyone, but Keith, in the living room. They had just had the biggest dinner Lance had ever eaten in his life. Lance probably ate all of his body weight in food, and honestly he wasn't complaining. Adam was a fantastic cook, even if it wasn't food he was used to eating. When his dad was alive, he would typically serve rice with some bean soup and a meat sandwich of some kind. It wasn't perfect, but he found it tasteful nonetheless. Adam seemed to know how to cook everything. From latkes to fried spring rolls to Shepard's pie, he was like a god in the kitchen. And all throughout dinner, Shiro continued to brag about him to Lance. Meanwhile, Adam would deny everything and claim that the meal wouldn't have been so great if Hunk hadn't taught him how to make most of the dishes. Then for the rest of the meal, the whole table argued to Adam, trying to convince him of his cooking skills. It was delightful.

Now, everything has mellowed out a bit and the warm glow from the Christmas tree was lightly radiating heat onto his back. Lance smiled at the general feeling. Never before had he ever experienced such a close-knit atmosphere before, or if he did, he didn't remember. It was always just him and his dad and the small Christmas that he could afford. Not that holidays like that were bad, but this felt better to him. Lance had always known he was a big family kind of person. This night had just cemented that.  
It was 20 minutes into this post-dinner afterglow before Coran yelled 'Present time', and Pidge gladly jumped up and ran to the tree to pass out presents. She scooped all of them into her tiny little arms and gleeful hopped around from person to person, dropping gifts in their laps. 

Lance kind of zoned out, watching the scene, until Pidge dropped one in his lap.

“And one for Lance.” She punctuated it with a wink and skipped on to the next person. He stared at the package in disbelief and had to force himself not tear up. He knew them for two days. Two days. And they already got him a gift for Christmas. He felt like he should tell them that they didn't have get him anything and give the gift back. But he knew that was pretty rude and would do more harm than good. 

He lifted his head to at least ask why when he was hit by another oddity. Everyone was joyously exclaiming over the things they got each. Pidge is bouncing up and down with a video game she's screaming about always wanting. Hunk is holding what looks like some kind of kitchen gadget and laughing. Adam and Shiro opened theirs at the same time and simultaneously thanked Coran for whatever they got.

The whole scene felt so natural and Lance was glad to bear witness. He thought that he might never get this again after the whole coma thing was done, so he hugged his gift and continued to silently watch the people he already loved.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a expensive apartment with expensive in the expensive part of Chicago, the home phone plays a voicemail.  
“Hello Allura, it's Lotor. I just wanted to let you know, Bahrain is amazing. Um, I'm been thinking it over, and of course I'll marry you. Call me back.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith knew he promised to be home earlier, but with the holiday his workload seemed to triple just from the mention of Christmas. It's not like he didn't like his job, it's just that he hated it. If Shiro wasn't so desperate for him to work, he probably would have quit a long time ago. Not probably, definitely.  
Keith rolled his neck in a desperate attempt to pop it as he opened the door to his family home. As he entered, he heard a hushed 'Keith’ and he looked up to see Pidge running toward him. He happily threw open his arms for the small girl. She nearly tackled him in a flying hug and buried her face in his neck.

“We missed you.” She whispered as he put her down. 

“Sorry I couldn't be home, bud.” He ruffled her shaggy mess of a head and she laughed silently. Keith smiled before something odd caught his eye. Someone was sleeping on the couch.

“Who’s that?” He addressed the sleeping man.

“That's Lance.” She answered silently.

“Lance?” He stared at supposedly Lance's back.

“Yeah, he's Allura's fiance.”

“No, that's not her fiance.” Now Keith was confused. He knew her boyfriend, well sort of, and he definitely didn't look like that. 

“Yes he is. You just haven't met him yet.” Keith guesses it has been awhile since he last saw Allura. She must have met someone new. “Anyway, he's great. You're gonna love him.”

“I bet.” He smiled at her. “Get to bed, Kiddo.” He began to usher her up the stairs.

“Better not eat all of my cereal, again.” 

“What are you going do if I did.”

She paused and turned to with a dark look in her eyes. “Keith, I will kill you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance woke up as early as possible, hoping that he could make it home to change into his work clothes. He was about to reach the front door when he heard male voice say 'Good morning.’

“Fu-” He gasped and practically dropped all of the stuff in his arms. He looked up to see a very handsome young man sitting on the stairs. Lance blinked. Damn, he was really handsome. Were all the people in this family pretty or something?

The young man chuckled. “You okay?” He grinned. He had a nice smile. 

“I think you scared the Cuban out me.” His hand was over his heart as he was feigning a heart attack. “Thanks, I'm white now.” 

The young man snorted. And it wasn't cute. It was the most disgusting, most outrageous, loudest snort he had to witness, and it was the most adorable thing ever. 

Lance smiled. “You must be Keith.”

He finished giggling and returned the smile. “And you're Lance.” He reverted back to acting as cool as possible. “You know, I don't remember meeting you.” 

“Maybe it's because we never met.” Lance shot back. Keith was different than everyone else. He had this independent air to him that was still warm just not cozy. Probably the grunge outfit wasn't helping. He was also really easy to talk to. Not really in the Hunk sort of way, but in a way that had no obligation about it. He didn't have to be nervously polite, he could just be Lance. Lance already really liked this feeling.

Then he heard a car horn beep, pulling him out of his trance. “Cab, right. I gotta go.” He hurried to the front door, but turned quickly. “Bye Keith.” But before he could really escape, he heard him yell ‘Wait’. 

He faced Keith, “Um, Welcome to the family.” Lance let the smile really reach his eyes before he opened the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just set the number to 15 because it gives me a goal and you guys hope. Anyway, we finally meet Keith and honestly their scene is my favorite. There's more to come. By the way, I'm at my new command, and it's not that bad. I just saw my dad last weekend, and I'm working on getting a car. I love you guys who are reading. Stay Golden Lovelies <3 Kri

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning. Trust me when I say there will be more. Honestly. I had just watched this movie recently and thought these characters worked perfectly for the overall plot. Just so you know, the story is actually very Klance and doesn't paint Allura in a nice light. You've been warned. Hope you have as much fun as I am with this. Stay golden <3 Kri


End file.
